Triceratons
The Triceratons are a race of aliens resembling anthromorphic triceratops and villains from the various forms of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles media. Description The Triceratons usually breathe a mix of nitrogen and sulfur and thus usually use helmets or some other device to provide themselves with a suitable breathing environment. They are a saurian species and may be genetically similar to the Triceratops from Earth. The Triceratons are an extremely strong and aggressive species, as well as very loyal to their race, and are herbivores. They make their home worlds on asteroids, building ion drives on them, and turning them into mobile cities. The Triceratons also use these asteroids as military staging grounds, factories, universities, research centers, and arenas for sporting events. They are highly successful conquerors, thanks to the fact that they eagerly use new technology and always change their tactics to adapt to that. The Triceratons are also able to adapt to new atmospheres well thanks to their technology. Some of their agents also take a drug called Xemorene, which is an extremely, addictive drug that enhances speed and nervous systems, but withdrawal can cause heart failure and death. The Triceratons’ technology is quite advanced and use anti-gravity vehicles and energy weapons regularly. Their government is known as the Triceraton Republic or Empire. Comics The Triceratons were a large empire, covering the entire central area of the Milky Way Galaxy. At some point, their home planet was destroyed and for some time, they’d been engaged in a conflict with the Human Federation. At one point, the Turtles were accidentally transported to space controlled by Triceraton. During their time there, the Ninja Turtles were forced to fight in a combat tournament, but managed to get back to Earth. However three Triceratons were brought back as well, one was captured by DARPA and another, Zog, went into hiding until he was found by the Turtles before their second fight with the Shredder (though one has never been accounted for). Later on, after the Turtles were invited to the T.C.R.I.’s home planet, but then the Triceratons attacked an outpost, which had a Transmat link to the Utrom homeworld. However the Turtles transported to the station and self-destructed it. Later on when the Turtles were looking for Raphael, who’d been missing after a fight with Baxter Stockman, they found the Triceratons launching an invasion of Nevada. The ship the invasion force was using was falling apart from the trip and the Triceratons tried to ram it into the Earth. They planned to sling shot themselves around the Sun and engage impulse speed, but their plan was foiled. This was due to Louis Brauzne’s inter-phasic cannon, which turned the Triceraton ship etheral, causing it to harmlessly pass through the Earth’s surface and re-solidify in the planet’s core, vaporizing it. During his time in the sewers, the Triceraton, Zog, began constructing a Triceraton aircar, that Donatello found and finished. At one point, Leatherhead and Dr. X tested a Transmat device, which resulted in eight Triceratons being brought to Earth. The group began looking for the Turtles and were lured in by a homing beacon sent out by the aircar. Their leader, Captain Zak, sent one of the group onto the aircar as Donatello was flying it. The Triceratons continued to fight the Turtles, who had help from Leatherhead, but he, along with the last Triceraton, were transmatted away. 1987 cartoon series The Triceratons invaded Earth, claiming it as part of their empire and planned to send it through their Star Gate to their galaxy to strip it clean. Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo fought them only to be defeated since they didn’t have Donatello. However Donatello was able to convince the Triceratons that he was ruler of the Earth and the animatronic dinosaurs from the Natural History Museum were his minions. He also used Shredder’s powerful Micro Blaster to convince the Triceratons to leave Earth. 2003 cartoon series Once, the Triceraton Republic was an honorable empire of warriors, but Zanramon took over. The republic became corrupt and hungry for conquest and was soon, nothing more than a dictatorship. In an attempt to get a foothold over their enemies, the Federation, the Triceratons went after Professor Honeycutt, who’d created a device called the teleportal. It was able to transport anything anywhere and had the potential to be one of the most useful weapons in the universe. With help from a traitor in the Federation, the Triceratons captured Honeycutt and promised him protection if he built them the teleportal. He refused, but when they found out he was friends with the Turtles, whom they also captured (and who had accidentally been transmatted to the Federation’s galaxy). The Triceratons threatened to execute the Turtles if Honeycutt refused and when he was still reluctant, put the Turtles in their gladiator games. But they escaped, taking Zanramon hostage, which let them escape aboard his personal cruiser. However the Triceratons pursued them, coming into conflict with the Federation, but Honeycutt and the Turtles escaped with a transmat beam sent by the Utroms. The Triceratons managed to track the transmat beam to Earth and invaded, demanding to know the location of Honeycutt, but the United Nations had no clue what they were talking about. However the Triceratons soon found Honeycutt was not on Earth since they couldn’t find his positronic signature anywhere on the planet. They left, but soon returned when Honeycutt came back from the Utrom’s home planet to surrender himself. What resulted was a chase around New York with the Turtles trying to keep Honeycutt away from the Triceratons. However they were ambushed by a fleet from the Federation, who were working with the Earth Protection Force. Honeycutt managed to disable the Federation ships and Zanramon ordered them to be destroyed, but his general, Commander Mozar, refused. Zanramon was then overthrown in a coup d’eta led by Traximus and the Triceraton Republic became a republic again. In the future, the Triceratons were part of the Pan Galactic Alliance and some even lived on Earth. 2012 series The triceratons were portrayed as righteous, but far more violent and ruthless in the 2012 series. They fought against another alien race known as the Kraang for centuries before the leader of said race, Kraang Prime destroyed their home-world using a device known as the heart of darkness. However, one fleet of triceratons managed to escape. One triceraton named Zog discovered that the kraang had infiltrated Earth, and proclaimed that the entire planet should be destroyed to ensure their extinction. Despite the Turtle's attempt to stop him, Zog managed to send a signal to his fleet before his demise. The fleet arrived, led by Commander Mozar, and began the preparations for the heart of darkness, the weapon that had originally annihilated their own planet. The turtle's gathered all their allies and even their enemies, such as Shredder, Tiger Claw, Rahzar, Fishface, Bebop and Rocksteady to fight the aliens off. But Shredder cared more about his vendetta with Splinter than the fate of the world, and thus killed the anthropomorphic rat before they could deactivate the weapon. The planet was then evaporated along with all of it's inhabitants as a result. The triceratons, deeming their mission a success, left. However, minutes before the destruction, the Turtle's, Casey and April were rescued by the Fugitoid who brought them away from Earth in his spaceship. Category:TMNT Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Aliens Category:Animal Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Hostile Species Category:Power Hungry Category:Slaver Category:War Criminals Category:Criminals Category:Tyrants Category:Hegemony Category:Oppressors Category:Lawful Evil Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Xenophobes Category:Complete Monster